Gemil - Pretty
by Mini Goat
Summary: Everyone has a job to do but when yours is killing bad guys and there aren't any, well, Jack gets really bored really easily much to the annoyance of all.


_AN: SG1 and Jacob Carter have procured a glider from the Goa'uld. Sam is performing repairs on the fly but Jack is at loose ends having no more bad guys to kill and very little else to do with his time. Sam has one nerve left and Jack is on it._

**Gemil - Pretty**

"Are we there yet?" Jack whined.

"No" Jacob told him shortly.

Two minuets later. "Now?"

"Jack." Jacob's tone was a warning.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go bother Carter."

"Leave Sam alone. She's busy."

Jack flopped back in his seat dramatically and stared up at the ceiling of the cockpit of their stolen ship. "There's nothing to do." He whined to anyone who would listen which was not true. Everyone else had something to do. Sam was making repairs so they could limp home. Teal'c was handling moving things for her and disposing of the broken components she couldn't salvage. Daniel was... Danieling. Jacob was piloting. A situation Jack found entirely unfair as he wouldn't be bored if he were piloting. Jacob also took away his yoyo when it came too close to the control bar.

Jack got up and wandered the ship for the umpteenth time so far. "I'm so bored." He whined at the walls of the ship.

"Why don't you go sit down and look pretty like a good Colonel." He heard his 2IC mutter under her breath through the open door to the engineering bay.

"Carter." He groused.

"Sir." She asked in an innocent and distracted voice as though she'd not said what he just heard her say.

"My office." He referred to the sleep bunks which were the only room with an actual door.

"Busy here. Sir." The last word a separate sentence in itself loaded with a combination of frustration and insubordination in equal measure.

"Now Carter." He barked.

"Fine." He heard her say under her breath in an insubordinate huff. She appeared out of the bay and walked ahead of him to the bunks, her body language radiating annoyance with him or the situation he wasn't sure.

Once there he shut the door behind him. "Carter." He scowled "Is there a problem?"

"No sir. Everything is just peachy sir." She told him in false cheer.

He just stood and looked at her knowing eventually she'd cave. It took her a solid three minuets before she finally couldn't take his silent regard of her false facade.

Softly enough not to be heard beyond the room "Jack you are getting on everyone's last nerve but especially mine."

"I wouldn't be if dad would let me fly the ship for a while." He admitted.

"Oh so he can annoy the crap out of me instead." She pointed out to him as though he was a dolt.

"Ah. I didn't think about that." He admitted as he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You know I do have some calculations you could work on." She offered.

"I'm not doing math for fun Carter."

"It wouldn't be for fun. Even if you got the numbers wrong your equations would be right which would save me some time and it would occupy your mind for a while."

"You owe me." He told her having decided writing some equations out in long form was actually less boring than staring into the void.

She dug out a spiral notebook and a pen and handed it to him, her hands lingering over his. "I'm sure we can work out a mutually beneficial repayment method." She purred up at him, her mouth quirked into an inviting smile.

"Carter that's not even remotely fair." His eyes flared with desire.

She leaned in to him, invitation in her soft blue eyes.

"Sam, the cooling system is trying to red line again. Quit playing Xenomorph with Jack and get back to work." Jacob yelled through the door.

Sam stepped back blushing furiously. Jacob's voice worked better than a bucket of cold water Jack noted. "Hi ho. Hi ho." He quipped and left the bunk room. Jacob was blessedly gone and back in the pilot chair. Jack joined him in his previous spot and started working on the equations Sam had started.

Jacob looked over and raised an eyebrow at Jack's work. "A bit of light reading?"

Scribbling a couple things in a margin before going back to the main equation Jack shrugged. "You took my yoyo."

Jacob nodded and went to check on Sam. It was a dirty secret that Jack was considerably smarter than he let on.

"O'Neill. What is a Xenomorph." Came Teal'c voice from the entrance of the cockpit.

Followed by Sam's tinkling giggle from the engineering bay followed by Jacob's snort of laughter.

"Oh fer cryin out loud." Jack muttered.

_AN2: This is inspired by a game we play with my kids called face hugger which involves your hand over their face and making sucking noises. They think it's a riot. _

_Jacob was insinuating an entirely different kind of face hugging._


End file.
